1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to swim wear and more particularly to an article of swim wear with a retaining device for swim goggles.
2. Background of the Invention
Since the advent of the swimsuit, swim wear usage has increased dramatically where its present use ranges from that of competitive sporting events to simple recreational activities. During this evolutionary period, swim goggles have emerged as a technique for protecting the eyes of the swimmer from exposure to water. Accordingly, swim goggles have become a common piece of equipment for any swimmer. In response to this broad range of use, swim wear designers have developed numerous design variations to the basic swimsuit to accommodate swim goggles. However, these variations have failed to devise an uncomplicated technique for retaining a pair of swim goggles in their periods of non-use.
Although there presently exist devices for retaining eye wear to an article of clothing, the procedures and configurations of these devices are incompatible for the retention of swim goggles to a swimsuit. The techniques currently used for eye wear retention are cumbersome and complex to manipulate and, therefore, impractical for normal use. For example, one such eye wear retention device, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,979, requires that the position of the eye wear holder be limited to the pocket or waistband of an article of clothing. This same device also requires the manipulation of multiple strips prior to the retention of the eye wear. Further, this device, and other eye wear retention devices, limit their application to eyeglasses having a pair of eyeglass frames adapted to hold the eye wear along the temples of the wearer. The temple frames are required elements as the eye wear holder retains the eyeglasses to the article of clothing by the temple frames. Because of these considerations, the devices currently available for eye wear retention are impractical for retaining a pair of swim goggles to an article of swim wear. As such, swim goggles are typically removed and held by the user during their periods of non-use.
In view of the limitations and complexity of existing eye wear holders, a need has arisen, particularly among children, for retaining a pair of swim goggles on a swimsuit which is simple in its application and construction.